Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-5277119-20140519214048/@comment-25320855-20140519220109
Favorite TV character of all time: Eli Goldsworthy (Degrassi). I have been swooning over him since he first arrived at Degrassi in his black hearse and ran over Clare's glasses. He's so passionate and he's a very caring individual. There is virtually nothing that he wouldn't do to protect his friends and loved ones. His devotion to Clare is what really made me love him. He's complex and there are so many layers to him, I was so intrigued by him when he was first introduced because I wanted to know more about him and why he was so mysterious. Favorite Movie character of all time: A tie between Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. I love every character from the Harry Potter series, but I relate to Harry and Hermione the most. They care about their friends and loved ones so much, and they would do virtually anything to protect them. They have put their lives in danger countless times in order to defeat Voldemort, and they never stop fighting. Favorite Male TV character of all time: Chandler Bing (Friends). Chandler is one of the most realistic characters that I have ever seen. He's awkward and he's sarcastic, which describes me in a nutshell. I'm a socially awkward person and I tend to put up a barrier and use sarcasm and jokes as a way to prevent myself from getting too close to people. Favorite Female TV character of all time: Monica Geller (Friends). I see myself in Monica and I have always found her to be entertaining. She's the "mother hen" of the group and she looks out for everyone, which is how I would describe myself in my group of friends. Favorite Fictional Character of all time: Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games). What I love most about Katniss is that she is flawed. Suzanne Collins didn't try to sugar coat her personality and make her perfect. Katniss is relatable because she makes mistakes and she learns from them. She is an incredibly strong girl, who has experienced so much trauma and loss at such a young age. By the time she was 11 years-old, she was the sole provider for her family and she was responsible for providing them with food to eat. She's driven and she will go to great lengths to protect the ones she loves. 'Fictional Character you relate to the MOST: ' Arya Stark (Game of Thrones). I have never related to a character more than I relate to her. I can relate to her because she has never wanted to be a proper lady, she wants to be like her brothers. I have three brothers, so I grew up in a house where we played a lot of sports, so I didn't really play with Barbies and I wasn't exposed to a lot of feminine things. I can also relate to how she feels about her sister, Sansa. She doesn't feel that she can ever compare to her sister. Sansa is beautiful, excels at everything she does, and she is perfect.